Vis pour moi, pour nous deux
by fantasia-49
Summary: Après lui avoir accordé une deuxième chance, Atem vit avec Yugi et ses amis. Quelques mois plus tard il découvre qu'il aime Anzu mais un drame épouvantable va se produire. Pourra t'il lui dire ce qu'il éprouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ou non?
1. Chapter 1

Vis pour toi, pour nous

**Coucou me voici avec une autre histoire qui sera en deux chapitres !! Voici donc le premier !!**

**Bonne lecture à vous !!**

**Les personnages de yugi oh ne m'appartiennent pas mais à son hautur !!**

**Vis pour moi, pour nous**

**1**

C'était une belle matinée de printemps, claire et ensoleillée, un dimanche pour être exacte. Dans une maison deux adolescents de dix sept ans venaient de se lever, bien qu'ils soient encore un peu fatigués. Ils avaient tous les deux une coiffure un peu étrange. Leurs cheveux étaient pétaradés avec trois couleurs, brun, violet et leurs mèches, encadrant leurs visages étaient blondes. Bien que l'un des deux avaient aussi quelques mèches relevées. Tous les deux avaient les yeux de couleurs violets, mais autant l'un avait un regard doux et enfantins, autant l'autre avait un regard pénétrant et plus mature. Ils auraient pu passer pour des jumeaux parfaits, si l'un des deux n'était pas plus grand et tannée. Ces deux jeunes personnes se nommaient Yugi et Atem Mutô.

En effet, après avoir retrouvé sa mémoire et son nom, puis affronter Yugi, Atem avait retrouvé son corps d'origine. Et les dieux lui avaient accordé une seconde chance de vivre auprès de ses amis. Ces derniers avaient largement exprimé leur joie de pouvoir être avec Atem. Spécialement Anzu Mazaki. Cette dernière était amoureuse du jeune et beau pharaon et savoir qu'il devait partir l'avait profondément bouleversée. Du coup, lorsque les dieux lui avaient accordé une nouvelle chance de vivre, elle en avait été plus que ravie.

En revenant de leur voyage en Egypte, Atem avait été adopté par Mr Mutô, enchanté autant que Yugi qui avait un « frère » maintenant. Atem avait passé le reste des vacances d'été à réviser pour pouvoir intégrer le même lycée avec ses amis et son nouveau frère. Anzu s'était proposée gentiment de l'aider et celui-ci avait accepté bien volontiers. Puis en Septembre il avait intégré le lycée avec eux et dès son arrivée, une cohorte de filles le virent et le considérèrent comme leur « prince charmant ». Elles avaient constitué un fan club à son effigie et essayaient de récolter le plus d'information sur lui, spécialement si celui-ci était célibataire. Bien sûr Atem était gêné et embêté par cette situation et devait sans cesse se cacher pour les fuir. Au début Yugi et ses amis s'amusaient de le voir se débattre avec son fan club, contrairement à Anzu. Elle voyait d'un mauvais œil toute cette cohorte de filles le suivre et l'approcher. Elle essaya de l'aider en lui indiquant lorsque la voie était libre ou alors des endroits où il pourrait être tranquille. Yugi, Jono uchi et Honda décidèrent de l'aider également lorsqu'ils virent que tout cela l'ennuyait énormément. En effet, tout ceci l'ennuyait car, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui et il voulait vivre tranquillement. Et puis surtout, toutes ses filles ne l'intéressaient pas. Il était donc reconnaissant de l'aide que ses amis lui apportaient, en particulier Anzu avec qui il avait découvert des affinités. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches et ils adoraient passer du temps tout les deux ensembles. Il savait qu'Anzu était quelqu'un d'aimante, de gaie, confiante en la vie et en ses rêves et aussi forte. Il l'avait vu tout du long de ses aventures, mais il n'avait pas pris le temps de la connaître plus. Maintenant plus le temps passait, et plus il découvrait la personnalité d'Anzu et aimait ce qu'il voyait. Sans oublier qu'elle était magnifique, il aimait ses yeux bleus, aussi bleus que le Nil, qu'il aimait admirer lorsqu'il était pharaon. Il adorait aussi son sourire qui éblouissait sa vie et lui donnait envie de vivre.

Les mois avaient passé et la nouvelle rentrée arrivait à grand pas. Yugi, Atem, Anzu, Jono uchi et Honda allaient rentrer en dernière année de lycée, même si pour Yugi, Jono uchi et Honda cela fut difficile. Il avait fallu beaucoup de courage et de volonté à Anzu et Atem pour les pousser à travailler et les aider à réviser .Mais après cette immense épreuve, ils avaient réussi.

En ce début d'Avril, Yugi et Atem venaient donc de se lever. En baillant Yugi se dirigea vers la salle de bain et pris sa douche. Atem s'assit sur son lit et attendit son tour. Il regarda autour de lui et tomba sur une photo où lui et ses amis posaient face à l'objectif. Il pris la photo dans ses mains et la regarda longuement. Cette photo avait été prise le dernier jour de classe, près d'une fontaine. Honda et Jono uchi se tenaient derrière et avaient leurs bras autour des épaules et faisaient le signe de la victoire. Devant se tenaient Yugi, Anzu et Atem. Yugi souriait et faisait le même signe que Jono uchi et Honda. Atem lui souriait aussi, sans se préoccuper de l'avenir du monde, heureux tout simplement, et avait ses mains dans ses poches. Quant à Anzu, elle souriait de ce sourire qui le rendait fou. Il pouvait voir ses yeux briller d'une étincelle de joie et d'émerveillement. Il adorait la voir ainsi car elle ressemblait à un ange. Il sourit en regardant cette photo et murmura son prénom lentement, savourant chaque syllabe sur sa langue. En effet, depuis que les dieux lui avaient accordés une deuxième chance, il éprouvait des sentiments très forts pour elle et se surprenait à penser à elle et à vouloir être avec elle. Il aimait la voir rire, sourire ou, lorsqu'elle réfléchissait en classe et que ses yeux se plissaient de concentration. Il adorait tout simplement la voir vivre. Il se promit en lui-même de tout faire pour que rien ne lui arrive, qu'il puisse la contempler et la voir heureuse et épanouie auprès de ses amis et pourquoi pas…Auprès de lui, car au fond de lui il savait qu'il l'aimait.

Il regardait toujours la photo lorsqu'il entendit Yugi sortir de la salle de bain et entrer dans la chambre. Celui-ci vit Atem reposer la photo sur sa table de nuit et sourit malicieusement.

« Alors Atem ! Encore en train de penser à Anzu ? Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? » Il dit en souriant.

Atem soupira et regarda Yugi en fronçant les yeux un peu. Yugi le taquinait souvent sur ce sujet et cela l'ennuyait un peu.

En effet, Yugi avait remarqué le changement d'attitude d'Atem envers Anzu et le rapprochement mutuel qui s'était effectué entre eux. Il avait d'ailleurs surpris quelque temps avant, le regard d'Atem lorsqu'il regardait la photo. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher depuis de taquiner son « frère » sur ce sujet là. Parce qu'au fond de lui il espérait qu'Atem et Anzu soient ensembles. Il est vrai que pendant un certain temps, Yugi avait eut des sentiments pour elle, mais il avait comprit que ce n'était pas réciproque et surtout qu'Anzu avait des sentiments pour Atem. Il n'en fut pas surpris et il oublia son amour pour elle afin d'aider ses deux amis à s'avouer leur amour.

Atem se leva et passa devant Yugi sans lui parler, car il voyait que Yugi souriait malicieusement. Il arrivait à la porte lorsqu'il entendit Yugi lui parler.

« Alors ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu ? »

Atem se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ecoute Yugi…. Cela ne te regarde pas. Et puis…Tu n'es pas lassé de toujours poser cette question ? »

Yugi sourit encore plus avant de répondre.

« Non, je ne le suis pas ! Et puis tant que tu ne me répondras pas, je la poserai toujours ! »

Atem soupira et ferma les yeux. Il savait que Yugi continuerait à lui poser cette question tant qu'il ne répondrait pas. Rouvrant les yeux, il le regarda et dit d'une voix un peu sec :

« Et si je te dis oui… Qu'est ce que tu fera ? »

Yugi le regarda dans les yeux toujours en souriant.

« Eh bien voilà ! Tu vois que ce n'était pas si difficile ! » Il commença par dire « Bon maintenant que tu as avoué, il est temps de savoir si c'est réciproque !! » Il finit par dire.

« Ecoute Yugi… Ne t'occupes pas de ça, tu veux ? Je ne veux rien dire pour l'instant » Atem répondit de sa voix chaude et envoûtante.

« Mais… Pourquoi attendre ! Tu ne sais pas ce que l'avenir te réservera. Il ne faut jamais remettre au lendemain ce que tu peux faire aujourd'hui ! » Yugi dit en devenant sérieux.

« Ecoute… Je te remercie de ta sollicitude… Mais je préfère attendre » Atem dit tout aussi sérieusement.

« Mais… » Commença Yugi.

« Non Yugi, point final. Maintenant je vais prendre ma douche, la discussion est close ! » Atem dit en ouvrant la porte et sortant de la chambre.

Yugi le regarda partir en soupirant. Atem pouvait parfois être têtu. Mais Yugi ne se laissa pas faire. Il était décidé à aider son frère. Tout d'un coup une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il prit son téléphone portable.

Après quinze minutes, Atem revint de la douche et vit Yugi qui raccrochait son téléphone. Celui-ci le posa sur son bureau et le regarda en souriant.

« Eh Atem ! J'ai demandé à tout le monde s'il voulait passer la journée à traîner en ville. Tu es d'accord ? » Yugi demanda.

« Hum…Oui pourquoi pas ! Nous avons rendez vous à quelle heure ? » Atem demanda en le regardant.

« A dix heures, c'est Ok ? » Yugi répondit.

Atem acquiesça et se retourna pour sortir de la chambre. Yugi se leva également en souriant malicieusement. Il avait organisé ce rendez vous dans l'espoir de permettre à Atem et Anzu d'être ensemble et qui sait, peut-être qu'Atem se décidera à se confesser, car il avait prévu de les laisser seuls un moment pour qu'ils apprécient leur intimité.

Yugi et Atem descendirent et se rendirent dans la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner en compagnie de leur grand père.

A neuf heures cinquante, la porte d'entrée sonna et Mr Mutô se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il vit Jono uchi et Honda qui étaient arrivés avec Anzu. Ils entrèrent après avoir salué Mr Mutô. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où se trouvaient Yugi et Atem. Yugi les salua chaleureusement. Atem les salua également chaleureusement mais surtout envers Anzu. Il l'observa attentivement lorsqu'elle rentra dans le salon et vit qu'elle portait une jupe blanche crème qui lui arrivait à mi hauteur du genou et un chemisier blanc qui épousait ses formes. Elle était tout simplement divine à ses yeux. Il sentit la chaleur lui traverser le corps et il était comme sur un petit nuage.

Anzu salua tout le monde et s'attarda sur Atem du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci portait un jean noir et un chemisier noir légèrement entrouvert. Ses vêtements accentuaient sa peau tannée et lui donnait un charme fou. Elle aussi sentit la chaleur la submerger et elle détourna les yeux de lui car elle commençait à rougir. Puis elle le regarda de nouveau, malgré elle.

Perdus dans leur admiration mutuelle, ils ne virent pas Yugi qui les regardaient un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon et si on y allait ! » Proposa Jono uchi surexcité.

Tout le monde approuva et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Ils saluèrent Mr Mutô et sortirent. Ils marchèrent tout en bavardant, pour se diriger vers le centre ville et ses arcades. Ils arrivèrent vers l'arcade des jeux et décidèrent d'y aller. Jono uchi et Yugi s'affrontèrent dans différents jeux, sous le regard de Honda, Atem et Anzu. Honda s'amusa de la défaite de Jono Uchi et ils se bagarrèrent sous le regard des autres. Atem se tenait près d'Anzu et pouvait sentir son doux parfum. Il aimait cette odeur de rose et de jasmin qu'elle portait et tout particulièrement celle qui le portait. Ce parfum lui rappelait les fleurs qu'il avait dans son palais et qu'il avait adorées et adorait toujours. Du coin de l'œil, il observait sa compagne, qui s'était approchée des deux comparses et tentait de les séparer. Elle était mi amusé mi en colère, les yeux un peu plissés, mais un sourire au coin de la bouche. Il la trouvait superbe et l'admirait sans vergogne. Yugi remarqua le regard qu'il posait sur elle et sourit encore plus.

Après avoir séparer Jono uchi et Honda, ils décidèrent d'aller manger un morceau. Ils allèrent au Burger King et commandèrent ce qu'ils allaient manger.

Vers quatorze heures, ils sortirent du Burger King et décidèrent d'aller au cinéma. Sur le chemin, Anzu décida d'aller retirer de l'argent au distributeur au coin de la rue. Elle prévint les garçons et traversa la route pour aller retirer dans la banque qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de leur rue. Les garçons acquiescèrent et l'attendirent. Atem l'observa de loin, marcher avec grâce. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Anzu arriva au distributeur et retira de l'argent. Lorsqu'elle obtint ses billets et son ticket, elle commença à les ranger dans son sac, quand tout d'un coup elle entendit un bruit énorme de pétarade. Elle se retourna pour regarder dans la direction d'où venait le bruit.

Les garçons et les passants aux alentours l'entendirent aussi. Ils se retournèrent et regardèrent également. Au coin de la rue, tout le monde vit une voiture qui roulait à fond et tirait derrière lui, suivit de près par une voiture de police. La première voiture passa à hauteur d'Anzu qui était au coin de la rue. Elle regarda la scène avec des yeux agrandis et entendit les coups de feu tirés. Puis, tout d'un coup elle sentit une douleur à la poitrine et tout devint noir pour elle.

Atem, Yugi et leurs amis ainsi que les passants les entendirent également. Certains commencèrent à hurler, s'enfuir ou se coucher par terre. Yugi et ses amis en firent autant. Atem vit que la voiture avait tiré en arrivant juste à la hauteur d'Anzu. Il cria son nom, inquiet pour elle. Il se coucha aussi en priant pour qu'Anzu soit saine et sauve. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Elle était ce qui comptait le plus dans sa vie, la perdre serait pire que la mort ou être enfermé dans le puzzle pendant des millénaires.

Lorsque les voitures s'éloignèrent, tout le monde se releva doucement, encore sous le choc. Atem Yugi, Jono uchi et Honda se relevèrent également. Puis ils entendirent quelqu'un qui hurla en face d'eux et des gens qui courait en direction d'où se trouvait Anzu. Atem et ses amis se retournèrent et regardèrent dans la direction d'où provenait le hurlement et où se trouvait l'attroupement maintenant. Les yeux d'Atem s'agrandirent d'effroi et d'horreur devant la scène qui se tenait sous ses yeux. Couchée par terre, gisait Anzu dans une marre de sang, son sang. Le corps d'Atem se gela et il ne ressentit plus rien. Yugi, Jono uchi et Honda virent également ce qui était arrivé. Ils crièrent le nom d'Anzu et se précipitèrent vers elle. Yugi se retourna en voyant qu'Atem ne bougeait pas.

« Atem… je t'en prie, viens. Il faut qu'on aille auprès d'elle » Yugi dit les larmes aux yeux et touchant le bras d'Atem.

Celui-ci, en sentant la main de Yugi sur lui, commença à ressentir son corps à nouveau. Il trembla devant ce spectacle et s'élança à corps perdu vers elle, les larmes aux yeux. Yugi le suivit également inquiet. En courant, Atem pensait à Anzu. A sa Anzu. Il l'aimait tellement, il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, il voulait la voir sourire, rire…vivre, et non gisant sur le sol, dans son propre sang. Sa tête et son cœur hurlaient son nom, pour l'appeler et la prier de rester en vie.

Arrivée près d'elle, il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et toucha son visage. Il sentit sa joue douce mais froide. Il retira sa main, en tremblant et la regarda en disant tout bas « Anzu… ne meure pas », une larme coulant sur son visage avec les yeux cachés par ses mèches. Il pris Anzu dans ses bras et la regarda sans la quitter des yeux.

Pendant ce temps la, les gens autours d'eux avaient appelé l'ambulance. Puis quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle et pris son pouls et vit qu'il battait faiblement, mais il battait. Atem, Yugi, Jono uchi et Honda le regardèrent faire et prièrent pour leur amie. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils virent l'ambulance arriver. Les gens autour s'écartèrent pour laisser passer les ambulanciers. Atem, tenait toujours Anzu dans ses bras, le regard plongé sur elle. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent à sa hauteur et lui demandèrent de les laisser la prendre. Un peu à contre cœur il lâcha Anzu doucement et regarda les hommes s'occuper d'elle. Ils lui prirent son pouls et vit qu'il était très faible. Sans perdre de temps ils la posèrent sur la civière et la mirent dans l'ambulance.

Yugi proposa à Atem de les accompagner, pendant que lui, Jono uchi et Honda les rejoindraient plus tard. Atem acquiesça et accompagna les ambulanciers. Tout le long du trajet, il tenait la main blanche d'Anzu. Sa main si douce et si chaude d'ordinaire. Livide, il priait pour qu'elle s'en sorte et puisse vivre.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, les ambulanciers la conduisirent au bloc opératoire. Atem attendit dans la salle d'attente. Assis dans un fauteuil, les deux bras posés sur ses genoux et son front reposant sur ses poings, il pensait très fort à Anzu. Il ne pouvait croire que tout cela soit arrivé, pas à Anzu, elle ne méritait pas de vivre cela et surtout de mourir, non pas elle. A cette seule pensée, son cœur se déchira et une larme coula sur sa joue tannée. Elle devait vivre dans la lumière, réaliser son rêve et être heureuse auprès de sa famille, ses amis… Et lui. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, elle était trop précieuse pour lui. Il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Yugi ce matin même et il se dit qu'il aurait dû lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, car si jamais elle mourrait, il ne s'en remettrait pas et s'en voudrait pour toujours de ne lui avoir rien dit. Une autre larme coula et atteignit sa cartouche. Il ouvrit les yeux et pris doucement sa cartouche. Il la regarda tendrement en se remémorant le jour où Anzu le lui avait offert. Sans ce présent il n'aurait pas pu retrouver son nom. Comme il était reconnaissant envers elle d'avoir toujours été là. Il décida de garder espoir et de se battre pour qu'il puisse l'aider à son tour. Il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Il resserra son étreinte sur sa cartouche et attendit en murmurant des prières en égyptiens.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il vit Yugi, Jono uchi, Honda et deux policiers arriver. Yugi s'approcha d'Atem et lui demanda :

« Comment va Anzu ? »

« Je…Je ne sais pas. Ils l'ont emmené au bloc opératoire ! » Atem répondit d'une voix blanche.

« Nous avons prévenus ses parents, qui sont en voyage d'affaire et ils vont arriver le plus vite possible » Yugi lui dit.

Atem acquiesça et vit au loin les policiers approcher. ils demandèrent à Yugi et ses amis de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Yugi, Jono uchi et Honda racontèrent les détails. Atem était incapable de raconter les évènements sans avoir les larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu'ils eurent tout raconter les policiers leurs dirent de passer au commissariat plus tard pour signer leur déposition. Au moment où ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, Atem les interpella.

« Pourquoi ?... pourquoi tout ceci est arrivé ? Qui était ces hommes ? » Il demanda d'une voix sourde avec un peu de colère, car au fond de lui il ressentait une haine envers ces types qui avaient blessé sa tendre Anzu. Il les regarda avec des yeux qui pénétrèrent l'âme des policiers et ils se sentirent glacés.

Les deux policiers le regardèrent et furent un peu effrayé par son regard. Bien sûr ils comprenaient ce qu'il ressentait, car cette jeune fille était une innocente victime dans tout ceci. Yugi et ses amis le regardèrent surpris et en même temps ils comprenaient car ils ressentaient la même chose.

« Eh bien…. Ces hommes sont de dangereux criminels et ils venaient de cambrioler une banque, lorsque nous avons été prévenus. Ils ont déjà plus d'une banque à leur actif. » L'un des policiers lui répondit.

«Vous savez… Nous sommes navrés. Tout ceci n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Nous espérons que la jeune fille va s'en sortir » Dit l'autre policier compatissant.

Yugi, Honda, Jono uchi et Atem les remercièrent et les regardèrent partir. Puis un silence se fit entendre. Chacun plongés dans leur pensée. Ils priaient pour leur amie. Après tout elle avait reçu une balle pas très loin du cœur et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Yugi regarda attentivement Atem et vit que celui-ci tenait fermement quelque chose dans sa main. Il comprit que c'était le cartouche qu'Anzu lui avait offert. Il voyait dans son regard pour la première fois, de la peur qu'il n'avait jamais eut : la peur de perdre la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Mais il vit aussi un peu de colère, ce qu'il comprenait car il le ressentait aussi. Pourtant il n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant mais là il ne pouvait s'en empêcher face aux circonstances.

Deux heures passèrent et Anzu n'était pas sortie du bloc opératoire. Ils commençaient à s'inquiéter. Tout d'un coup les portes du bloc s'ouvrirent et un médecin en sortit. Il se dirigea vers eux qui le regardèrent arriver.

« Mr Mutô ? » Il demanda en approchant.

Celui acquiesça et se leva.

« Nous avons finis d'opérer votre amie. Nous avons extrait la balle de sa poitrine qui était très proche du cœur. Maintenant nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu médicalement parlant… Maintenant c'est à elle de se battre, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. Les prochaines vint quatre heures seront décisives… Mais je dois vous dire que la blessure est très grave et que…. Il y a une chance qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas, nous devons attendre malheureusement…. Je suis désolé ! » Dit il simplement en les regardant. Puis il s'en alla les laissant seuls.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent cela, Yugi, Jono uchi et Honda eurent le souffle coupé. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire que leur amie ne puisse s'en sortir.

Atem, lui était devenu livide par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Perdre Anzu serait pire que la mort. Il baissa la tête et s'éloigna d'eux sans qu'ils le remarquent, du moins au début. Puis Yugi se retourna et le vit s'éloigner, il l'appela, mais Atem ne lui répondit pas. Yugi le vit aller vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Il décida avec Jono uchi et Honda de le suivre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors, ils virent Atem de loin près d'un arbre. Ce qu'ils virent les émut au plus haut point. Des larmes ruisselaient sur le visage d'Atem et son regard était éteint. Leurs cœurs se contractèrent de douleur et de peine en voyant leur ami ainsi. Yugi, surtout comprenait l'immense chagrin que son frère éprouvait. Mais il ne fallait pas perdre espoir et y croire, pour Anzu. Ils s'approchèrent de lui et l'entendirent murmurer le nom d'Anzu, pendant que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il était tellement malheureux qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que ses amis l'approchaient, alors qu'avant il pouvait les ressentir de loin.

Atem pleurait tout son soul et serra très fortement le cartouche dans ses mains à s'en faire mal. Mais il ne ressentait plus rien. En arrivant à sa hauteur, Yugi et ses amis ne surent que dirent. Yugi posa une main sur le bras d'Atem et lui dit :

« Allez Atem…. Tout n'est pas joué, il faut garder espoir !! »

Atem ne le regarda même pas et dit d'une voix sourde.

« Mais… Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit le médecin ? Il ne sait pas si elle va….vivre !! » D'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues en prononçant ce mot.

Yugi et ses amis ne savaient pas quoi lui dire. Comment redonner espoir à Atem, car il ne fallait pas qu'il perde espoir, Anzu aurait besoin de beaucoup d'aide et de force.

« Atem, il ne faut pas que tu dises ça… Je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir… Tu sais c'est une battante ! » Yugi lui dit.

« Yugi a raison ! Et je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'elle dirait si l'un d'entre nous était à sa place. Elle a toujours eu foi en l'amitié et a toujours gardé espoir quelque soit la situation ! » Jono uchi continua.

« Ouais ils ont raison, Atem ! Il faut y croire jusqu'au bout et la soutenir le plus possible. Faut te ressaisir Atem. Sinon je suis sûr que quand elle va se réveiller et apprendre que tu as perdus espoir elle va te faire tout un discours sur le fait de croire et de ne jamais perdre espoir !! » Finit Honda en souriant.

Atem écoutait ce que lui disait ses amis. Leurs paroles rentraient dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il se rappelait qu'Anzu lui avait dis cela et qu'elle y croyait très fort, car c'était une de ses raisons de vivre. Lui aussi devait y croire et se battre. Il arrêta de pleurer et essuya ses larmes. Il se tourna et les regarda droit dans les yeux un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci …. Mes amis…. Vous avez raison je dois y croire. Anzu a besoin de nous… » Dit-il. 'Je serais là pour toi… Ma Anzu' Pensa t'il au fond de lui pour se motiver.

Yugi, Jono uchi et Honda acquiescèrent et lui sourirent pour le soutenir. Ils décidèrent tous d'aller dans sa chambre pour la voir. Un peu en retrait, Atem regarda sa cartouche qui était toujours dans sa main. Puis il la remit autour du cou pour la poser près de son cœur, là où elle devait être. Ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital et se dirigèrent vers sa chambre.

Ils hésitèrent un instant avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et se dirigèrent vers sa chambre.

Ils hésitèrent un instant puis Yugi ouvrit la porte doucement soutenu par ses amis. Il ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration pour trouver le courage d'entrer. Il l'ouvrit en grand et tout le monde regarda à l'intérieur, atterré. Ils étaient tous choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient. Là allongée sur le lit, ils virent Anzu reliée à un appareil respiratoire pour qu'elle puisse respirer et un electro-cardiogramme où ils pouvaient voir les faibles battement de son cœur. Elle reposait là, pâle, très pâle même et semblait si calme. Ils pouvaient voir sa poitrine qui se soulevait faiblement. Ils entrèrent sans un mot et s'approchèrent, les larmes aux yeux.

Atem était le plus choqué. Voir celle qu'il aimait dans cet état, le bouleversait au plus haut point. Il commença à trembler de tous ses membres et n'osa bouger. Il était blanc malgré sa peau tannée.

Les autres entourèrent Anzu et Yugi lui pris la main. Ils la regardèrent et essayèrent de lui transmettre leur force à travers leurs pensées. Le seul bruit qu'ils pouvaient entendre était le bruit de l'appareil respiratoire et de l'electro cardiogramme. Ils restèrent pendant un moment sans rien dire et sans bouger. Yugi se retourna et regarda Atem. Il vit que celui-ci se tenait en retrait choqué et ne bougeait pas. Yugi décida de laisser Atem seul avec Anzu et il retira sa main. Il regarda Jono uchi et Honda et leur fit comprendre de regarder Atem. Ils acquiescèrent et regardèrent leur compagnon et comprirent ce que Yugi avait en tête. Ils décidèrent de sortir un peu pour laisser Atem seul avec Anzu. Yugi s'approcha d'Atem et l'encouragea à s'approcher d'elle pendant qu'ils sortiraient. Atem acquiesça et les remercièrent des yeux. Puis ils sortirent et le laissèrent pendant quelques minutes.

Atem s'approcha d'Anzu lentement en la fixant des yeux. Malgré son état il la trouvait sublime. Elle ressemblait à un ange endormi. Il s'assit sur le siège à côté d'elle et la regarda amoureusement. Il approcha une main de sa tête et mis une de ses longues mèches derrière son oreille, car au fil des mois ses cheveux avaient poussé et ils dépassaient ses épaules. Il l'a trouvait belle avec les cheveux un peu longs. Il pris une de ses mains pour y déposer un baiser tendre et doux. Il sentait la peau douce d'Anzu sur ses lèvres et essaya d'imaginer ce que se serait de sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et posa la main d'Anzu sur sa joue. Il murmura des paroles en égyptien avec sa voix chaude. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et reposa la main d'Anzu sur le lit. Il s'approcha de son visage et plus particulièrement de son oreille et lui murmura tendrement :

« Anzu… Mon Anzu… Je t'en prie… il faut que tu te battes ! Ne nous laisse pas… Ne me laisse pas…. J'ai besoin de toi….Vis pour moi…Pour nous !! » Finit il par dire d'une voix entre coupée par l'émotion.

Il referma les yeux pour ne plus la voir dans cet état. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes à entendre le bruit ondulatoire de la machine qui indiquait les mouvements rythmiques de son cœur. Puis tout d'un coup, il entendit un bruit sourd et continu qui provenait de la dite machine, un bruit continue qui lui perçait les tympans, il rouvrit les yeux et vit sur l'electro cardiogramme que le trait n'oscillait plus comme avant, il regarda Anzu les yeux de terreur et se précipita dans le couloir. En ouvrant la porte il dépassa Yugi et ses amis qui attendaient dans le couloir et ils virent Atem courir précipitamment en hurlant. Plusieurs médecin et infirmières arrivèrent, suivit de près par Atem. Yugi, Jono uchi et Honda les virent entrer dans la chambre, ils les suivirent et virent les médecins autour d'Anzu avec le défibrillateur et comprirent ce qu'il s'était passé.

Atem terrorisé, regarda les médecins s'afférer sur Anzu. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et ne réagissait pas. Il voyait défiler au ralenti les images devant lui. Il priait de toute son âme pour qu'elle revienne parmi eux, mais surtout lui. Yugi, Jono uchi et Honda avaient eux aussi les larmes aux yeux et priaient pour que leur amie s'en sorte.

Les médecins s'afférèrent sur Anzu et essayaient de la ranimer. Ils tentèrent à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque tentative, rien ne se produisait. Le cœur de la jeune fille ne repartait toujours pas. Ils se regardèrent tous et hochèrent de la tête. Puis ils se retournèrent vers Atem, Yugi et ses amis et les regardèrent un peu désolé.

Atem les yeux agrandit d'effroi les regarda et il se mit à hurler :

« NOOOOOOON….ANZU !! » En voulant se précipiter vers Anzu. Mais il était retenu par Yugi, Jono uchi et Honda, qui était en larmes.

Voilà le premier chapitre quel suspens !! Va-t-elle sen sortir ou non ? Vous verrez dans le deuxième chapitre !!

Laisser des reviews s'il vos plait !!


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou

Coucou ! C'est moi avec la suite !! Je tiens a remercier touts ceux qui m'ont reviewer merci du fond du cœur !! Particulièrement les anonymes que je ne peux pas remercier avec un mail !! D'ailleurs vous êtes les bienvenues !!

Allez je vous laisse lire la suite !! Va-t-elle mourir ou non ? A vous de lire pour le savoir !!

2

Les médecins décidèrent de tenter une dernière fois, de la ranimer.

« Chargez à trois cent. Attention, poussez vous ! Allez Mlle Mazaki revenez parmi nous ! » Dit le médecin qui tenait le défibrillateur.

Atem toujours retenu par Yugi et ses amis, voyait la scène au ralenti. Il voyait l'homme avancer ses mains avec les appareils près de son cœur, les larmes aux yeux.

« Anzu ne me laisse pas….. ANZU !! » Il cria désespérément, sans se soucier de ce que les gens pourraient lui dire tant il ne supportait pas l'idée de la perdre à tout jamais.

Le médecin posa les appareils sur sa poitrine et l'onde électrique parcourue son corps et le fit se soulever encore. Puis le silence se fit entendre une nouvelle fois. Tout le monde se regardait sans réagir et prêt à annoncer le décès, lorsque tout d'un coup l'éléctrocardiogramme réagit et la courbe rythmique repartit.

Abasourdis, ils réagirent au quart de tour. Ils s'afférèrent autour d'elle pour la garder en vie.

Pour Atem les dernières secondes furent éprouvantes. En effet lorsque le médecin avait tenté une dernière fois de la réanimer et qu'il ne s'était rien passé, le cœur d'Atem s'était arrêté de battre. Il ne ressentait plus rien et avait l'impression d'être étranger à tout ce qui l'entourait. Sa respiration s'était arrêtée, comme si elle était bloquée au niveau de sa gorge. Puis lorsque la machine s'était remise en route, indiquant que le cœur d'Anzu battait de nouveau, celui d'Atem s'était de nouveau remis à battre et il ressentait de nouveau. Son souffle lui était revenue également et il pris une profonde inspiration. Une joie immense le parcouru. L'amour inconditionnel qu'il éprouvait pour Anzu le submergea. Des larmes de joie ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Anzu était revenue parmi eux… et lui surtout. Yuigi, Jono uchi et Honda relâchèrent Atem, des larmes aux yeux également, un sourire aux lèvres. Jono uchi et Honda s'étreignirent tous les deux, tellement heureux que leur amie soit en vie. Yugi s'approcha d'Atem et lui posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. Atem le regarda et lui sourit, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Ils se sourirent tous les deux et se serrèrent dans les bras également, rejoignit par Jono uchi et Honda. Puis se calmant, ils regardèrent les médecins s'occuper d'elle.

Puis lorsque les médecins furent assurés que la patiente allait bien, ils se tournèrent vers Atem, Yugi, Jono uchi et Honda.si heureux.

« Eh bien votre amie est une battante ! Elle doit vraiment aimer la vie !! » L'un des médecins leur dit

« Oui notre Anzu est une battante, et c'est notre rayon de soleil, notre précieuse amie !! » Dit Jono uchi en souriant, approuvé par Yugi et Honda.

Atem ne dit rien, car il regardait Anzu sans la quitter des yeux 'Oui. C'est vrai Anzu est notre rayon de soleil à tous mais pour moi elle est la lumière qui illumine ma vie avec son sourire et sa force de vivre. C'est bien pour cela que je l'aime tellement' Pensait-il, en souriant amoureusement.

Le médecin remarqua le regard d'Atem et comprit que pour le jeune homme, la jeune fille était plus qu'une amie. Il se mit à sourire, puis il reprit :

« Nous avons pourtant bien cru que nous allions la perdre ! Heureusement non. Maintenant elle est saine et sauve, mais nous allons la surveiller de très près ! »

« Au fait, savez vous si ses parents vont arriver ! » Dit il en les regardant.

« Oui, nous les avons prévenus, ils devraient arriver bientôt ! » Répondit Yugi en souriant.

« Très bien. Bon nous allons vous laisser avec elle. Mais évitez de faire trop de bruit et si le moindre problème arrive prévenez nous dès que possible ! » Finit il par dire en commençant à s'en aller.

Yugi, Atem, Jono uchi et Honda acquiescèrent et les remercièrent. Puis les médecins sortirent de la chambre en les laissant seul avec leur amie.

Ils s'approchèrent d'elle en essuyant leurs larmes. Atem resta en retrait. Il essuya ses joues puis il la regarda le plus sérieusement possible, déterminé. Il se promit en lui-même de tout lui avouer dès qu'elle se réveillerait et irait mieux, car il ne voulait plus perdre de temps. Avec cet accident, il avait pris conscience qu'il voulait passer tout son temps, toute sa vie à la chérir et l'aimer. Même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, il voulait tout dire. Il ne ressentait plus cette peur qui l'avait empêché de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, car la peur de la perdre sans qu'elle ne sache les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, avait été des plus dévastatrice et il ne voulait absolument pas revivre cela. Puis il s'approcha d'elle et tous restèrent à son chevet.

Vers dix neuf heures trente, Yugi, Atem et leurs amis décidèrent de rentrer et de la laisser. Atem les accompagna même si au fond de lui, il aurait voulu rester auprès d'elle.

En sortant de la chambre, ils virent arriver au loin ses parents, qui étaient enfin là.

« Ah les enfants ! Comment va notre fille ? » Demanda Mr Mazaki, inquiet. Mme Mazaki était aussi inquiète et attendait la réponse des garçons, une nouvelle rassurante. Les garçons voyaient sur son visage des traces de larmes.

« Eh bien…. » Yugi n'eut pas le temps de finir car le médecin de tout à l'heure était arrivé pour vérifier l'état de santé d'Anzu.

« Mr et Mme Mazaki, je présume ? Je suis le docteur Yukimura. C'est moi qui suis en charge de votre fille » Dit il en souriant.

« Docteur Yukimura, comment va notre fille ? » Redemanda Mr Mazaki en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Eh bien, pour l'instant elle semble stable, mais nous la surveillons de près, car voyez vous…. Cette après midi, elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque » Dit il simplement.

Mme Mazaki émit un sanglot et de nouvelles larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Dit elle d'une voix tremblante. Son mari l'approcha et la serra dans ses bras pour la soutenir.

Yugi, Jono uchi et Honda la regardèrent, compatissant avec des larmes aux yeux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr et Mme Mazaki. Nous avons pu la réanimer fort heureusement. Maintenant nous n'avons plu qu'à attendre » Finit il par dire en tentant de les rassurer.

Mr et Mme Mazaki hochèrent la tête pour acquiescer. Ils restèrent debout en pensant à ce que leur fille avait subi, en écoutant ce que le médecin leur racontait sur le drame qui s'était déroulé et l'opération qui avait suivit.

Atem, lui ferma les yeux car il revoyait ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans l'après midi ainsi que l'angoisse et le désespoir qui s'en étaient suivis et qui l'avait gagné. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il tenta d'arrêter les larmes qui tentaient de sortir de ses yeux. Peine perdue, la simple vision du corps d'Anzu blessée et gisant dans son sang et surtout la terreur d'avoir fallit la perdre, le submergèrent. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur sa joue tannée. Il détourna la tête pour ne pas être vu.

Mme Mazaki en écoutant le discours du médecin, regarda devant elle et vit les larmes qui jaillissaient du visage du jeune homme et un des amis de sa fille, avant qu'il ne détourne le visage. Elle comprit que tout cela l'avait bouleversé au plus haut point et que surtout celui-ci éprouvait de sentiments d'une telle intensité pour Anzu. Elle se détacha du groupe et s'approcha de lui gentiment. Elle posa une main affectueuse sur son bras. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et vit le regard triste mais tendre de Mme Mazaki. Malgré la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, elle essayait de le réconforter, pour lui dire de ne pas perdre espoir.

Atem acquiesça d'un faible sourire pour la remercier et reprit un peu plus espoir. Les autres les regardèrent et s'approchèrent d'eux pour s'encourager mutuellement.

Mr et Mme Mazaki allèrent voir leur fille, après avoir remerciés les garçons d'avoir veillé sur elle, puis ils leur souhaitèrent une bonne soirée.

Après être rentré, Atem alla directement dans sa chambre. Assis sur son lit, il semblait ailleurs. Il repensa à cette journée cauchemardesque qui avait pourtant si bien commencée. Il se rappela combien il l'avait était enchanté par sa grâce et sa beauté, lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans le salon, ses yeux brillant d'une étincelle de joie de vivre. Et là, elle reposait dans un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort, se battant. Il avait faillit la perdre cette après midi. A cette pensée son coeur s'étreignit de douleur et de désespoir. Il chassa cette pensée pour garder espoir, car c'était ce que Mme Mazaki lui avait fait ressentir cette après midi et aussi par respect pour Anzu qui gardait toujours espoir et se battait, comme elle l'avait fait cette après midi pour revenir parmi eux. Il resta dans sa chambre et ne descendit pas pour aller dîner.

Yugi en rentrant avait vu Atem monter dans leur chambre, encore sous le choc. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, car Anzu était comme une sœur pour lui maintenant et l'a savoir dans cet état l'attristait beaucoup.

Mr Mutô le rejoignit dans le couloir et vit l'expression d'Atem et de Yugi.

« Eh bien Yugi ! Vous en faites des têtes ? Il s'est passé quelque chose cette après midi ? » Demanda t'il inquiet.

Yugi le regarda tristement. Soupirant, il dit d'une voix un peu éteinte.

« Eh bien … Cette après midi, alors que nous étions en route pour aller au cinéma, Anzu a voulut retirer de l'argent. Lorsqu'elle avait bientôt fini, nous avons entendu au coin de la rue des voitures qui se poursuivaient. L'une d'elle était des criminels et ils tiraient sur la voiture de police. Malheureusement une balle a touché Anzu. Nous l'avons trouvée à terre dans une marre de sang » Yugi raconta.

« Mon dieu ! Pauvre enfant ! » Dit Mr Mutô horrifié.

« Après avoir été emmenée à l'hôpital, elle a été opérée pendant plusieurs heures. La police est arrivée et nous a interrogé. Il faut que nous passions au commissariat demain pour signer notre déposition. Ensuite dans l'après midi, lorsqu' Atem était seul avec elle, nous l'avons vu sortir en trombe chercher des médecins. En fait elle avait fait une attaque et il fallut la réanimer » Continua Yugi.

« C'est pas vrai ! Mais elle s'en est sortie ? Dis moi que oui Yugi !! » Dit le grand père de Yugi catastrophé.

« Hum… Oui, mais nous avons vraiment cru qu'elle allait mourir. C'est juste à la dernière tentative qu'elle est revenue parmi nous. Je ne te raconte pas, nous avons eu si peur… Mais le plus touché était Atem. Pendant qu'ils tentaient de la ranimer, il a hurlé son nom et voulait l'approcher. Nous avons dû le retenir et ce n'était pas facile !! »

« Tu m'étonnes, tu sais le désespoir peut vous donner une de ces forces. Et puis il est normal d'être bouleversé lorsque la personne que vous aimez se trouve dans cet état !! » Dit Mr Mutô en souriant un peu.

Yugi, surpris, le regarda, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts et lui dit :

« Tu…tu avais remarqué aussi ? »

Son grand père sourit encore plus.

« Evidement !! Je suis peut être vieux et un peu gâteux mais c'est si évident !!Ce n'est pas à mon âge que tu vas m'apprendre les choses de l'amour ! Je sais déchiffrer ces signes là. Et je peux te dire que ton frère est fou amoureux d'elle. Rien qu'à la façon dont il la dévore des yeux. » Dit il souriant malicieusement.

Yugi acquiesça en souriant également. Puis redevenant sérieux Mr Mutô demanda :

« Ses parents ont été prévenus ? Ils sont là ? »

« Oui, ils sont arrivés ce soir. Lorsqu'ils ont appris ce qu'il s'était passé, ils étaient très effrayés, surtout Mme Mazaki. Elle en pleurait d'ailleurs. Nous avons essayé de la consoler quand nous l'avons vu s'éloigner et s'approcher d'Atem. Car vois tu il s'était mis à pleurer lui aussi. Ils se sourirent mutuellement pour reprendre confiance. Nous nous sommes tous regroupés pour nous soutenir mutuellement. Puis nous les avons laissé et nous sommes rentrés » Finit il par dire.

Mr Mutô acquiesça n'y croyant toujours pas. 'Pauvre Anzu' Il pensait. Il souhaita de tout son cœur qu'elle s'en sorte pour elle et pour son « petit fils », car si par malheur elle ne s'en sortait pas, Atem serait anéanti et inconsolable de la perte de la femme qu'il aimait. Et Mr Mutô ne tenait absolument pas à voir cela.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis Yugi reprit la parole :

« Le médecin a dit qu'il fallait que l'on attende et que cette nuit allait être décisive »

« Donc nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre et prier. Si vous y allez demain je vous accompagnerai si cela ne vous déranges pas » Dit Mr Mutô.

« Bien sûr que non, grand père. Je suis sûr qu'elle en sera ravie ! » Dit Yugi en souriant.

« Bien ! Il est temps de passer à table. Il faut que nous prenions des forces ! » Dit son grand père.

« Oui, tu as raison ! Demain est une journée importante et je veux être en pleine forme lorsqu'elle se réveillera ! » Dit Yugi avec résolution.

« Voilà ! Bien parler Yugi. C'est l'esprit qu'il faut avoir » Dit Mr Mutô en souriant « Tu veux bien aller prévenir Atem que c'est prêt !! » finit il par dire à son petit fils.

Yugi le regarda et acquiesça, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'Atem ne voudrait sûrement pas venir manger.

Il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il monta le voir et qu'Atem ne voulut pas descendre manger, préférant rester seul, malgré tout ce que lui dit Yugi.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Yugi monta une nouvelle fois dans la chambre avec une assiette de sandwich. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Tout était sombre et un silence se faisait entendre. Il pénétra dans la pièce silencieusement et s'approcha à pas de velours. Il vit une forme allongée qui ne bougeait pas sur un des deux lits. En s'approchant un peu plus il vit qu'Atem s'était endormi. Il le regarda et vit qu'il dormait profondément. Il remarqua aussi qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main la cartouche qui pendait près de son cœur. Il avait l'air paisible à première vue, mais en regardant attentivement, Yugi nota les traces de larmes qui avaient dû couler plus tôt dans la soirée. Le cœur de Yugi se serra de tristesse. Tristesse pour son frère, qu'il voyait si effondré, et qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. Mais il éprouvait de la tristesse pour Anzu, aussi, qui se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et pria pour sa meilleure amie et sœur de cœur.

Dans la ville, deux autres personnes étaient posées à une fenêtre et contemplaient la ville. En effet, Jono uchi et Honda priaient également pour que leur amie s'en sorte et revienne parmi eux, car elle était un membre à part entière du gang et elle était même celle qui permettait la cohésion du groupe.

_Atem se trouvait seul dans un endroit inconnu pour lui. Rien ni personne ne se trouvait aux alentours. Il s'avança prudemment en regardant autour de lui. Plus il avançait plus il prenait conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les yeux agrandis d'effroi, il reconnut la rue, où l'effroyable tragédie avait eut lieu. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Puis au loin il vit une silhouette qui se tenait debout. Lorsqu'il la reconnu il s'arrêta un instant. Il venait de reconnaître Anzu qui se tenait de dos. Il l'appela en hurlant son nom._

_Celle-ci tourna sa tête lentement, en entendant son nom. Les yeux d'Atem s'agrandirent de peur en regardant attentivement ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient sans vie, l'étincelle qui les habitait, était éteinte. Il voyait des larmes qui coulaient sur son beau visage si pale. Atem ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il marcha de nouveau pour s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras, pour lui montrer qu'il était là et qu'il ne la laisserait jamais._

_Tout d'un coup, il vit une ombre au loin, devant Anzu qui s'approchait d'elle. Atem vit Anzu tourner la tête et regarder l'ombre également. Le cœur d'Atem battait à tout rompre car il pressentait que cette ombre allait lui prendre la femme qu'il aimait. Il hurla son nom une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'il vit que celle-ci avançait vers cette ombre. Il se mit à courir, mais il voyait avec horreur que plus il avançait plus l'ombre arrivait à hauteur d'Anzu prêt à l'engloutir. _

_« NON…ANZU….NE ME LAISSE PAS ! »_

_Juste avant que l'ombre ne l'engloutisse, Anzu se retourna une nouvelle fois et le regarda avec le même regard et toujours des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle murmura quelques mots puis se tu de nouveau. Les yeux d'Atem s'embouèrent car il venait de comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait murmuré et donc ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il cria de désespoir et lui dit d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. _

_« ANZU… Ne pars pas... JE T'AIME AUSSI ! »_

_Anzu esquissa un sourire pour la première fois en entendant cela, malgré la pâleur de ses joues. Atem lui rendit son sourire, malgré ses larmes, car il pensait qu'elle allait finalement rester avec lui en la voyant esquisser un pas dans sa direction et par conséquent s'éloigner de l'ombre. Il avança également et s'approcha d'elle lentement. Ils étaient presque arriver l'un en face de l'autre. Ils tendirent leur main en même temps pour pouvoir se toucher._

_Mais l'ombre qui n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment, reprit vie et commença à engloutir Anzu. Atem pris la main d'Anzu désespérément et tira de toutes ses forces. Il pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux de sa tendre. Malheureusement l'ombre engloutissait toujours Anzu et entraînait sa proie dans les ténèbres, les forçant à se lâcher la main. Leurs mains n'arrivaient pas à résister à la pression et petit à petit ils se détachèrent. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne fussent séparer. Anzu appela Atem faiblement et apeurée, une dernière fois, avant de disparaître complément avec l'ombre. Atem hurla son nom de désespoir et tomba à genoux sur le sol, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Le vide s'empara de lui et de son cœur. Il cria une dernière fois son nom avant de retomber sur le sol complètement seul et anéanti._

Atem se réveilla haletant. Des perles de sueurs se trouvaient sur son front. Il respirait difficilement. Son cœur battait rapidement. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Il était terrifié par ce cauchemar. Etre si proche d'Anzu, la toucher presque, puis la perdre ainsi, était au dessus de ses forces.

Il se leva de son lit et regarda vers Yugi, qui dormait toujours. Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration et ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'il avait rêvé et surtout reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'une démarche peu sure et ouvrit celle-ci le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller Yugi. Il descendit les marches de l'escalier et se dirigea vers le salon. Il s'installa sur le canapé et ne bougea plus. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Pensées qui étaient tournées vers Anzu et seulement elle. Le cauchemar qu'il venait d'avoir lui avait montré la souffrance et la terrible perte qu'il aurait s'il la perdait. Il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes comme il n'avait jamais fait dans toute sa vie, en tant que pharaon et même lorsqu'il avait été un esprit. Et pourtant il avait déjà ressenti une tristesse profonde lorsqu'il avait perdu Yugi pendant son combat avec Raphaël, lorsque Dartz essayait de prendre le contrôle du monde. Mais là encore ce qu'il avait ressenti n'était rien comparer à ce qu'il ressentait là. A ce moment là, en perdant Yugi il avait l'impression de perdre un frère, un ami fidèle et précieux, mais perdre Anzu serait infiniment plus effroyable car il perdrait celle qui rendait sa vie si magnifique, qui lui donnait la force de vivre sa vie et surtout son âme sœur.

Tout d'un coup il sentit une main chaude et réconfortante sur son épaule et il se retourna doucement. Il aperçu son grand père qui lui souriait tendrement pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas seul. Mr Mutô était attristé de voir celui qu'il considérait comme son deuxième petit fils aussi malheureux. Il l'avait entendu ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et descendre les escaliers. Il avait donc décidé de le suivre car il se doutait bien que celui-ci était bouleversé et qu'il pensait sûrement à son amie et celle qu'il aimait. Il s'assit à coté de lui et ils restèrent côte à côte un moment.

« Atem… Tu ne devrais pas te faire autant de souci, tu sais. Je suis sûre qu'Anzu n'apprécierait pas de savoir que tu t'inquiètes autant pour elle et que tu ne te reposes pas ! » Lui dit il gentiment.

« Je… n'y arrive pas…. Je…ne supporte pas l'idée de la savoir à l'hôpital ainsi et que... Peut être… elle pourrait… » Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, car il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et de nouvelles larmes arriver.

« NON, ATEM… Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu entends ! Anzu est forte et courageuse, je suis sûr qu'elle se bat pour vivre. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de perdre espoir comme ça. C'est lui manquer de respect » Dit il en haussant la voix un peu pour qu'il se reprenne. Puis se calmant un peu, il reprit d'une voix plus gentille.

« Ecoute… Je vais te raconter quelque chose que tu ne sais pas sur elle ! » Commença t'il à lui dire.

Atem leva la tête et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, autre chose que de la tristesse pouvait se lire sur son visage. Une lueur de curiosité pouvait se voir dans ses yeux. Il voulait entendre ce que son grand père de cœur voulait lui raconter. Il cessa de pleurer et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir cela, car c'est arrivé il y maintenant à peu près dix ans. Un jour d'hiver Yugi et Anzu s'amusaient dans le parc en rentrant de l'école. Ils aimaient beaucoup aller dans ce parc, il est vrai qu'il est magnifique. Enfin bref, ils s'amusaient près de l'étang à se courir après et se poursuivre. Puis tout d'un coup, Yugi a glissé et est tombé dans l'étang qui était gelé »

Atem ouvrit de grands yeux et attendit la suite avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? » Il demanda.

« Tu ne devines pas Atem ? » Demanda son grand père.

Atem réfléchit un court instant en regardant la table, puis lorsqu'il devina il se retourna vers son grand père et lui dit :

« Non… Ne me dis pas que…Anzu a sauté dans l'étang pour aller le chercher ? »

« « Et bien si, figure toi, car en plus à cette époque Yugi ne savait pas nager encore. Tu connais Anzu elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour aider ceux qui compte pour elle et ça au risque de sa propre vie ! » Lui répondit son grand père.

Atem acquiesça et un petit sourire se lut sur son visage. En effet il savait qu'Anzu était ce genre de personne, dévouée et courageuse. C'est d'ailleurs un de ses traits de caractère qui l'avait fait tomber éperdument amoureux d'elle. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers son grand père et attendit la suite avec impatience.

« Donc elle a plongé et est allée le chercher malgré le froid glacial. Elle réussit à le ramener sur la berge avec beaucoup de mal. Mais au moment où elle allait remonter, elle glissa et retomba dans l'eau en se cognant la tête contre une paroi de glace »

Les yeux d'Atem s'agrandirent d'effroi en entendant cela. Imaginer son Anzu emprisonnée et blessée dans l'eau glacée. Il regarda son grand père une nouvelle fois et voulut savoir la suite.

« Yugi était effrayé en voyant ceci. Il hurla son nom le plus fort possible et voulut aller la chercher malgré le fait qu'il ne savait pas nager. Heureusement le cri qu'il poussa, fit alerter les passants non loin et au moment où il s'apprêtait à plonger dans l'eau, quelqu'un l'arrêta. En se retournant, Yugi vit plusieurs personnes, il leur dit rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé et vit une personne plonger dans l'eau pour aller la chercher »

Atem regardait son grand père qui s'était arrêté pour reprendre son souffle. Il attendit donc avec impatience que celui-ci reprenne l'histoire.

« Ensuite, lorsque la personne est sorti de l'eau avec Anzu dans ses bras, Yugi fut d'abord soulagé mais ensuite lorsqu'il la vit bleue et avec du sang derrière la tête, il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Les passants qui avaient appelé l'ambulance essayèrent de le calmer mais rien à faire. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, comme toi en ce moment. Anzu fut emmenée à l'hôpital en compagnie de Yugi. Je fus averti, ainsi que ses parents et nous nous rendîmes à l'hôpital. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, le médecin nous a tout expliqué. Il essayait de réchauffer le corps d'Anzu mais surtout ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment c'était le coup qu'elle avait reçut. Elle avait une commotion cérébrale et il nous a dit qu'il fallait que nous attendions pour savoir ce qu'il se passerait. »

Atem pouvait très bien imaginer ce qu'avait ressenti le petit Yugi de l'époque car c'est ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

« Après avoir entendu cela j'ai cherché Yugi partout et je les trouvé derrière un pot de fleur recroquevillé et en pleurs. Lorsqu'il me vit il se précipita dans mes bras et n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était de sa faute et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. J'ai tenté de le réconforter le plus possible, ainsi que les parents d'Anzu qui ne lui en voulait pas, mais rien n'y faisait. Il se sentait coupable. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus et il restait à la maison prostré et priant pour elle. Nous commencions vraiment à nous inquiéter pour lui aussi »

« Hum ! Je comprends ce qu'il a pu ressentir je l'aurait ressenti aussi ! » Dit Atem simplement.

« Oui je sais pour cela vous êtes identiques. Enfin bref, quelques jours plus tard, Anzu s'est finalement réveillée indemne. Fou de joie, je suis allé le dire à Yugi qui se précipita à l'hôpital pour la voir. En arrivant et la voyant réveillée, il l'enlaça fortement, en pleurant. Et tu sais ce qu'elle a dit ? » Demanda Mr Mutô un sourire aux lèvres.

Atem lui fit signe que non et attendit de savoir ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

« Eh bien. D'abord elle lui a dit qu'elle était heureuse qu'il n'ait rien et qu'il soit en vie, un sourire de soulagement aux lèvres. Puis elle s'est redressé et a levé son doigt qu'elle a posé sur son nez et lui a dit en fronçant les yeux et en le réprimandant un peu : 'Alors j'ai appris que tu ne mangeais pas et que tu ne dormais pas depuis plusieurs jours car tu étais inquiet pour moi ? Ce n'est pas bien ça YUGI, et je t'en veux beaucoup' Yugi l'a regardé apeuré car il pensait bien qu'elle lui en voudrait. Puis elle s'est mise à sourire et à rire en voyant sa mine. Elle l'a ensuite pris dans ses bras et s'est mise à rire de plus belle et lui a dit 'Gros bêta je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir voyons ! Mais c'est vrai que tu n'aurais pas dû ne pas manger et dormir pour moi car s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose tu aurais fais de la peine à ton grand père et à moi surtout' Yugi l'a regardé et s'est mis à pleurer et lui a dit combien il était désolé pour tout ça et qu'il ferait tout ce qu'elle veut qu'il fasse. Elle l'a réconforté le plus possible et lui a dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en veuille pour elle, qu'elle allait bien et irait de mieux en mieux. Et tu sais ce qu'elle a ajouté ? » Demanda Mr Mutô en regardant Atem.

« Eh bien elle lui a dit en approchant son front du sien, que premièrement, il ne devait plus s'en vouloir car tout s'était bien terminé et que s'il continuait de s'en vouloir là elle se fâcherait et ne lui parlerait plus et elle lui a fait promettre qu'il devait sourire, oublier tout ça et qu'il devait toujours garder espoir quoi qu'il arrive. Ensuite, elle a ajouté que dès qu'elle irait mieux, elle lui apprendrait à nager et puisse à son tour, peut être un jour sauver une vie, et que c'est ainsi qu'il lui revaudrait ce qu'elle a fait pour lui. Elle a regardé ses parents pour leur demander s'ils voulaient bien lui apprendre en sa compagnie. Ils ont acquiescé et ensuite Yugi l'a regardé en pleurant une nouvelle fois, puis il lui a sourit pour respecter sa promesse. Tu vois l'espoir que Yugi a en lui provient de ce que lui a dit Anzu. C'est pour la promesse qu'il lui a faite ce jour là, que Yugi garde espoir quoi qu'il arrive ! Alors Atem as-tu l'intention toi aussi d'adopter ce style de pensée ou bien de continuer à te morfondre et donc bafouer ce en quoi Anzu crois très fortement !! » Finit il par dire.

Atem était estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ce qu'elle avait vécut et qu'elle puisse dire tout cela pour son jeune âge. Non seulement elle n'en avait jamais voulu à Yugi de ce qu'il s'était passé, en plus elle lui avait appris à nager, mais surtout elle lui avait donné la force de toujours croire et de ne jamais perdre espoir. Il fit un merveilleux sourire plein de tendresse et d'amour, car cette histoire venait de renforcer les sentiments forts qu'il éprouvait pour elle. C'est débordant d'amour qu'il essuya ses larmes et qu'il décida lui aussi d'adopter sa philosophie de vie.

Mr Mutô fut enchanté de voir l'un de ses petits fils se reprendre et décider de se battre. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit d'aller se coucher pour être en forme quand ils iraient la voir. Atem acquiesça et lui dit qu'il allait remonter d'ici quelques minutes. Mr Mutô approuva et remonta se coucher.

Atem resta sur le canapé un instant, en repensant à tout cela. Il ferma les yeux et il revoyait tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle et qu'il avait vécu avec elle : son merveilleux sourire et son rire si angélique, ses yeux, la force et la détermination qu'elle mettait pour réaliser ses rêves et sa vie, l'amour et l'amitié qu'elle éprouvait pour tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Et surtout sa foi en la vie. Tous ses souvenirs le rendirent heureux et il pensa à sa bien aimée un sourire angélique aux lèvres. Puis il se leva et décida de se coucher en se disant qu'il ferait tout pour ce construire de nouveaux souvenirs merveilleux avec elle et ses amis.

Il se coucha sur son lit et avant de s'endormir il murmura un sourire aux lèvres :

« Mon amour ! C'est toi qui as raison… Je vais croire…. Croire en la vie… En toi !! Je vais t'encourager comme tu l'as toujours fais pour moi ! Alors tu dois te battre et vivre pour que nous puissions construire de joyeux souvenirs tous les deux ! » Puis il s'endormit tranquillement avec sérénité.

Le lendemain, Yugi et Atem se levèrent de bonne heure pour une fois. Yugi s'étira tranquillement et regarda son frère, surpris. En effet, il vit Atem serein et surtout il sentit en lui une confiance qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Il en fut heureux pour lui car il commençait à se demander ce qu'il pouvait faire ou dire pour que celui-ci se reprenne.

Après s'être lavés et préparés, Yugi et Atem descendirent et allèrent retrouver leur grand père pour aller petit déjeuner. Puis ils décidèrent de se rendre à l'hôpital pour aller voir Anzu. En chemin, ils tombèrent sur Jono uchi et honda. Ils allèrent donc tous à l'hôpital. En arrivant, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Anzu. Yugi frappa deux petits coups à la porte puis ils entrèrent. Au chevet d'Anzu ils aperçurent ses parents qui la veillaient. Yugi, Atem, leur grand père et leurs amis pouvaient voir sur leur visage les cernes dus à la nuit blanche qu'ils avaient passé auprès d'elle. Mr et Mme Mazaki levèrent la tête à leur arrivée.

« Mr Mutô, merci d'être venue voir notre fille ! » Dit Mme Mazaki.

« Mais je vous en prie ! Elle est comme ma petite fille. Il est donc normal que je vienne ! » Commença Mr Mutô « Et puis notre Anzu est solide, je suis sure qu'elle va s'en sortir » Finit il par dire en souriant.

Mr et Mme mazaki lui rendirent son sourire pour lui montrer leur gratitude.

« Oui, c'est vrai ça ! Anzu a toujours eu une force de caractère et c'est une battante ! » Jono uchi dit en s'approchant d'Anzu et touchant sa main. Puis en souriant il reprit « Hein, Anzu tu vas bientôt te réveiller ! Comme ça tu pourras jouer à la maman quand on se comportera en gamin indiscipliné ! » Finit il par dire.

« Ca c'est sure qu'elle risque pas d'arrêter de te materner, vu que tu te comportes en gamin ! » Lança Honda derrière Jono Uchi.

« Quoi ?! Tu ne t'es pas regardé ! » Répondit Jono uchi en fronçant les sourcils et en se retournant vers Honda.

Ils se défièrent du regard sous les rires de tout le monde. Enfin presque tout le monde, car Atem était resté un peu à l'écart et était concentré uniquement sur Anzu. Mme Mazaki le remarqua et sourit. Elle avait comprit qu'Atem avait des sentiments très forts pour sa fille. En souriant, elle décida qu'elle laisserait Atem et Anzu tout seul, tout à l'heure.

Ils continuèrent de discuter, autour d'Anzu pour qu'elle sente qu'ils étaient là pour elle et qu'ils la soutenaient. Ils restèrent donc comme cela pendant une heure, puis pendant que les jeunes gens discutaient, Mme Mazaki s'approcha de son mari et lui dit tout bas :

« Chéri, si nous allions prendre un petit déjeuner et un café. Nous avons besoin de reprendre des forces. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Maintenant, tu crois ? » Lui dit il un peu surpris.

Celle-ci acquiesça et lui dit oui de la tête.

Mr Mazaki la regarda sans comprendre et vit son sourire, mais surtout la direction de son regard. Il regarda dans la même direction et vit qu'elle regardait Atem. Il regarda à nouveau sa femme et comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il acquiesça en lui rendant son sourire.

« Bien, nous allons sortir pour prendre notre petit déjeuner à la cafétéria ! Si il y en a qui veulent venir ! » Dit Mr Mazaki en regardant tout le monde.

Ils se turent et regardèrent Mr Mazaki. Puis Yugi comprit ce qu'il voulait faire.

« Oui, je vous suis. Je prendrais bien un café ! »

« Eh ! Nous venons aussi Yugi ! Nous avons faim nous aussi !! » Répondirent Jono uchi et Honda.

Mr Mutô acquiesça et décida de les suivre également.

Puis Mme Mazaki regarda Atem et lui dit en souriant gentiment :

« Atem, mon garçon. Cela ne te dérange pas de rester un peu avec Anzu, j'espère ? »

Celui-ci la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Non, au contraire. Allez y je reste avec elle » Il allait pouvoir avoir l'occasion de rester avec elle.

« Je te remercie mon garçon ! » Dit elle en s'approchant de lui et posant sa main sur son bras « Ma fille a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné ! » Lui dit elle tout bas.

« Non, c'est moi qui ait de la chance de l'avoir ! Et je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle ! » Lui dit il en la regardant le plus sérieusement possible.

Mme Mazaki lui sourit. Puis elle retira sa main et s'en alla.

« Bon Atem ! On te la laisse ! Prend bien soin d'elle, hein ? » Dit Yugi en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Puis il partit en riant.

Atem soupira en entendant cela et ferma les yeux. Puis il les rouvrit et regarda Anzu tendrement. Il avança doucement et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il enleva quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son visage et lui remit derrière l'oreille. Puis il se pencha et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune fille endormit. Il pouvait sentir la douceur de sa peau et se mit à se demander ce que se serait de sentir ses lèvres douces et généreuses sur les siennes. Puis il se rassit en la regardant amoureusement. Il lui prit la main et l'amena vers son visage et y déposa un doux baiser. Il garda sa main près de sa joue et ferma les yeux. Il resta un petit moment ainsi sans parler, appréciant ce moment. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et se mit à parler de sa voix chaude et envoûtante :

« Tu sais Anzu, grand père m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé il y a 10 ans, lorsque tu as plongé dans un étang gelé pour aider Yugi au risque de ta propre vie. Tu as été tellement formidable…. En même temps cela ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Tu as toujours été prête à faire tout ce que tu peux pour les autres. Tu es tellement généreuse et bonne envers tout le monde ! »

Il s'arrêta un petit moment et la regarda encore.

« C'est ce que j'ai toujours apprécié chez toi ! Cela et ta joie de vivre et ta foi en l'amitié et en la vie ! J'ai décidé que moi aussi je devais croire et ne jamais perdre espoir !! »

Il se mit à sourire tendrement et referma les yeux. Il sentit qu'il ne pouvait se contenir et qu'il fallait qu'il sorte tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Tu sais Anzu ! Ma si précieuse Anzu…. Tu manques à tout le monde… Tes parents….Tes amis… » Il s'arrêta un court instant puis repris d'une voix tremblante par l'émotion. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas les yeux d'Anzu s'ouvrir doucement. Il reprit donc son monologue « Mais plus que tout au monde, à moi. J'ai besoin de toi, de ta présence, de te voir rire et même ce petit caractère volontaire que tu as me manque. Mais plus que tout tes magnifiques yeux qui m'éblouissent et font rayonner ma vie me manque »

« Anzu…. J'ai été si stupide. Plus d'une fois j'avais l'occasion de te dire ce que j'éprouve, mais…. J'étais trop têtu et effrayé je l'avoue. Mais Maintenant je me rends compte à quel point j'ai gâché ces moments…. Tu m'es si précieuse, tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi…. Oh Anzu… Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime !! »

A ce moment là, il sentit la main d'Anzu se serrer doucement dans la sienne. Il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Il vit avec étonnement que celle-ci avait les yeux ouverts et le regardait d'une lueur joyeuse mais aussi avec autre chose dans les yeux. Il ne su comment définir cette autre lueur.

« Anzu… Tu es enfin réveillé !! » Dit il tendrement.

Celle-ci serra sa main un peu plus fort en signe d'acquiescement. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux pendant un instant sans se quitter des yeux, tous deux perdus dans les yeux de l'autre.

« Si tu savais combien j'ai eu peur de te perdre ! Je ne l'aurais pas supporté ! »

Anzu ferma les yeux un court instant puis elle serra sa main en rouvrant les yeux. Elle tenta de sourire mais était gênée par le tuyau qui se trouvait dans sa bouche.

« Anzu… Est-ce que par hasard…Tu…Tu aurais entendu ce que je viens de… Dire ? » Demanda t'il un peu gêné.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux pour lui signifier que oui. Atem se mit à rougir un peu, car il était un peu embarrassé. Mais en même temps il se sentait enfin soulagé de lui avoir dit. Mais, est ce qu'elle ressentait la même chose ?

« Ecoute… Je ne sais pas si tu éprouve la même chose, mais sache que… » Il ne pu continuer sa phrase, car Anzu venait de retirer sa main de celle d'Atem et venait de poser un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Elle referma les yeux un instant. Atem la regarda un peu anxieux. Il ne bougea pas et n'osa pas parler non plus. Il attendit donc simplement. Anzu rouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec la même lueur que tout à l'heure. Puis elle enleva son doigt et posa tendrement sa main sur la joue d'Atem et le caressa tendrement. Celui-ci fut un peu surpris par ce geste 'Eprouverait elle la même chose que moi ?' Se demandait Atem. Il avait peur d'espérer et pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il mit sa main sur la sienne et la regarda tendrement, une lueur d'amour dans les yeux.

« Anzu… Est-ce que… Tu éprouverais la même chose que moi ? » Demanda t'il de l'espoir dans la voix.

Celle-ci le regarda un instant, puis cligna des yeux pour lui signifier que oui. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand, surpris. Puis il se mit à sourire amoureusement et déposa un tendre baiser sur la main de la jeune fille de son cœur. Il était si heureux, comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Ses sentiments étaient donc réciproques. Ils restèrent ainsi à se contempler tout les deux, la même lueur d'amour et de tendresse dans les yeux.

Puis Atem se détacha d'elle, à regret et lui dit :

« Ma tendre Anzu ! Je suis si heureux que j'ai oublié où nous étions !! Je vais chercher quelqu'un pour qu'il t'ausculte et te retire ce tuyau, pour que je puisse enfin entendre ta douce voix »

Celle-ci acquiesça et le regarda s'éloigner. Atem alla donc chercher un médecin. Pendant l'auscultation celui-ci attendit dans le couloir. Puis il entendit au loin, ses amis, sa famille et les parents d'Anzu arriver. Lorsque tout le monde le vit dans le couloir, ils eurent un peu peur. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Anzu ? Inquiet, ils s'approchèrent de lui rapidement.

« Atem ! Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Anzu ? » Demanda Mme Mazaki.

Celui-ci les regarda tous avant de répondre.

« Non, au contraire. Elle s'est réveillée et un médecin s'occupe d'elle en ce moment » Dit il en souriant.

Abasourdis, ils ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Puis ils firent sortir leur joie et s'étreignirent tous.

« C'est trop cool !! » S'écria Jono uchi en levant le bras en l'air.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord !! » Dit Mr Mazaki en serrant sa femme dans ses bras et souriant, heureux et soulagé. Mme Mazaki pleurait de joie et de bonheur.

Tout le monde était enthousiasmé. Du coin de l'œil, Yugi vit le sourire d'intense bonheur et d'amour qu'Atem avait. Il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda tout bas :

« Eh, Atem ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, comme si quelque chose d'autres que nous ne savons pas était arrivé ? »

Atem le regarda et ferma les yeux un court instant. Décidemment son frère avait la manie de pouvoir lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Il soupira, puis il rouvrit ses yeux et sourit tel un enfant à qui on aurait offert le plus beau de tous les cadeaux.

« Si tu veux tout savoir Yugi …. J'ai enfin avoué mes sentiments à Anzu. Et le plus merveilleux c'est qu'elle éprouve la même chose que moi !! »

Yugi le regarda avec de grands yeux. Puis il sourit lui aussi et voulut féliciter son frère.

« Super !! Je suis heureux pour toi !! Et pour Anzu aussi !! »

« Oui, nous le sommes tous » Dirent Jono uchi, Honda et Mr Mutô. En effet Tout le monde avait entendu la conversation entre les deux frères, car ils s'étaient tous approchés pour écouter et savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Atem et Yugi, surpris, les regardèrent. Atem se mit à rougir sous les regards et sourires de ses amis et de Yugi qui faisait la même chose. Il vit aussi Mr et Mme Mazaki qui souriaient aussi. Rougissant de plus bel, il détourna la tête, embarrassé.

« Allons Atem ! Ne fais pas le timide, voyons !! C'est super !! » Dit Jono uchi en attrapant Atem par les épaules et riant.

Celui-ci rougit encore plus et ne dit rien. Tout le monde riait de sa réaction, mais ils étaient heureux et cela leur faisait du bien après l'angoisse qu'ils avaient eut.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le médecin sortit de la chambre et vint les voir.

« Bon, votre fille s'est réveillée et c'est une bonne chose !! Elle est sortie d'affaire. Mais nous allons la garder encore quelques jours pour être sûr !! » Leur dit il.

« Pouvons nous la voir ? » Demanda Mme Mazaki.

« Bien sûr ! Mais ne la fatiguez pas trop ! Elle est encore un peu faible. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! » Finit il par dire. Puis il s'éloigna et les laissa aller la voir.

Ils entrèrent tous et la virent bien réveillée, même si elle était encore très faible et un peu pale. Mais dans ses yeux, brillaient une joie de vivre qui rassura tout le monde. Ses parents s'approchèrent d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis ils s'assirent et lui prirent la main. Yugi, Jono uchi, Honda et Mr Mutô s'approchèrent également, leur mine réjouie pour leur amie. Atem resta un peu en retrait et la regardait. Anzu le vit et le regarda également. Ils se sourirent comme deux complices, sans se rendre compte des autres qui les regardaient un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon les tourtereaux !! On peut vous laisser si vous voulez ? » Dit Jono uchi en soulevant ses sourcils plusieurs fois et souriant.

Atem et Anzu détachèrent leurs regards et rougirent un peu. Tout le monde ria de leur gêne et cela dura quelques minutes.

« Allez ! Ne reste pas derrière. Tu meurs d'envie de lui prendre la main toi aussi !! » Dit Yugi à son frère un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Atem regarda son frère dans les yeux un peu sévèrement. Puis il s'approcha lentement et s'assit de l'autre côté des parents d'Anzu. Il lui prit la main timidement, puis il sentit Anzu lui serrer la main doucement. Il la serra aussi et savoura la douceur et la chaleur de sa main. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée auprès d'elle. Ils partirent ensuite et avant de rentrer chez eux, ils passèrent au commissariat signer leur déposition. Ils leurs dirent aussi que leur amie était saine et sauve. Ils apprirent aussi que les criminels avaient été arrétés.

Puis pendant les quelques jours où Anzu devait rester à l'hôpital, Atem alla la voir tous les jours et ils étaient plus que proches que jamais. Atem proposa à Anzu un rendez vous lorsqu'elle sortirait de l'hôpital et celle-ci acquiesça avec joie.

Le jour de sa sortie arriva très vite. Ses parents allèrent la chercher et la ramenèrent chez eux. Les garçons avaient prévu une petite fête de bienvenue pour elle. Emue, Anzu les remercia et ils firent la fête, heureux d'être enfin réunis comme avant.

Le jour de leur premier rendez vous, Atem vint chercher Anzu chez elle. Elle portait une jupe blanche et un chemisier violet, la même couleur des yeux d'Atem. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon un peu lâche avec quelques mèches qui encadraient son visage. Atem la trouvait radieuse. Il était bouche bée lorsqu'il vint la chercher. Il sourit sensuellement en s'approchant d'elle pour lui murmurer à quel point elle était lumineuse. Celle-ci avait rougi de ce compliment. Il avait déposé un tendre baiser sur son front avant de lui proposer d'y aller. Il avait tendu sa main pour que celle-ci la lui prenne. Elle avait sourit tendrement en glissant sa main dans la sienne, qu'il serra tendrement. Puis ils étaient partis main dans la main, heureux et amoureux. Ils avaient ce sourire que seuls les couples d'amoureux avaient. Les passants se retournaient devant leur bonheur qui irradiait leur visage.

La journée fut idyllique pour eux et ils se retrouvèrent en fin d'après midi, au même endroit que lors de leur premier rendez vous avant le tournoi de bataille ville. Ils regardèrent le coucher de soleil tendrement enlacés, lui derrière elle. Ils savourèrent ce moment, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, les épreuves depuis plusieurs années, mais surtout la terrible angoisse survenu il y avait plus d'une semaine.

« Anzu…. Je t'aime tellement !! Je suis heureux que tu sois là et bien en vie ! » Dit Atem.

Anzu se retourna et le regarda en souriant.

« Oui moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être là !! Je t'aime tellement !! » Dit elle en souriant.

Atem sourit aussi. Ils posèrent leurs fronts et fermèrent les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Puis il rouvrirent leurs yeux et se sourirent. Ensuite, Atem s'approcha doucement d'Anzu et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa tendrement sans la brusquer. Anzu répondit à son baiser. Leur baiser devint vite passionnel, déversant tout l'amour qu'ils avaient pour l'autre, leurs langues se rencontrant et dansant librement. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Puis ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, encore et encore, baignés par les derniers rayons du soleil. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés et étaient heureux tout simplement avec la promesse d'une vie pleine de bonheur, d'amour et de joie, près de leurs amis et de leurs familles. Atem ne serait plus jamais seul et sans espoir. Il avait trouvé le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait lui offrir et il pouvait enfin vivre son existence sans menace, mais vivre seulement une vie simple et pleine d'amour.


End file.
